Something Found That Was Thought To Be Lost
by NCISRookie33
Summary: Everyone wants to know who the cellist is that Phil talked about... well that's what this story is about. Not good at summaries so I am just going to leave that at that. You are going to have to read and find out! Minor swearing! Just starting out will get better if people like it. Terrible at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Katherine was sitting alone at her house she shared with her mom. Even though she was only fifteen she spent ninety-seven percent of the time at home alone. Her mom worked to provide for them. Money was a struggling topic for them. It was just the two of them. But that's not all, there was someone who helped out with everything. Before Katherine was born her mom was in a low place until she met someone who offered to help her. While her mom was pregnant with her, the father fled and left her mom to deal with the baby.

One night about 15 years ago, Kat's mom was in an alley walking from her job at a diner, when she heard something from behind the garbage bin. She walked toward the noise and whatever was behind the bin jumped out and attacked her. She tried to scream but a hand came up from behind her and covered her mouth. She struggled against her captor but they were just too strong. Suddenly, someone was passing by and saw what was happening and came running toward them. The stranger fought the captor, after he had let her go, ready for the man coming at them. While they fought, Elena tried to make a run for it but realized that her left ankle was sprained from the fall. She tried crawling, but she could not move. The stranger was winning when Elena looked back. The captor fell to the ground and did not get back up. The strange man walked over to her and held out his hand but she flinched away in fear he would strike her. He spoke saying he was not going to hurt her. She looked back and forth between the man who saved her to the hand outstretched toward her. Deciding quickly, she took the outstretched hand and was lifted to her feet. But as she moved to put pressure on her left foot she grunted and stumbled a little bit. He asked if she was alright.

* * *

_15 years earlier_

_"Well what do you think?" Elena said. "Sorry... I just..."_

_"Not having the best night." He smirked while trying to balance her. When she looked up just in time to catch the smirk and her lips curled up just a little before pain shot through her leg as she put pressure on it again. He grimaced at the sight of her in pain. "Here let me help you."_

_"No. I'm fine. I got this." When he let go of her and she lost her balance but before she fell he caught her. _

_"Yeah, I can see that." Again helping her regain her balance he lifted her up and carried her to the nearest bench. Once he sat her gently on the bench he pulled out his phone and called the police. Once he was done he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Here let me take a look at that ankle." He kneeled down in front of her, but she pulled her leg toward her out of his reach. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you. Okay. I am just here to help you."_

_"Yeah that's what all the rapist say now-a-days." Elena said still trying to keep her distance from him._

_"Yeah well I would not have saved you if I wanted to rape you." He challenged with a raised eyebrow. "Now if you would let me I would like to take a look at the ankle now."_  
_Elena knew he had a point, he would not have saved her if he wanted to hurt her himself. _

_"Fine, but just to let you know I will kick you in the nuts if you try anything."_

_He gave a smile and said, "I would not dream of it." So when she finally allowed him to look at her ankle he touched it gently. But when he applied some pressure to the already bruising area, he heard her take a sharp inhale of breath. "Well I think you sprained it." He looked up with a straight face._

_"No shit Sherlock! What gave you that idea?" sarcasm just dripping from her voice._

_"Hmm probably the fact that you can't walk on it and it is already swelling and bruising." He said with a straight face as if he had no idea that she was being sarcastic. She just stared at him like he was crazy. But what gave it away was the smile that lit up his face when he caught the look on her face. Before she could respond the police were pulling up and getting out of the car and heading toward the two on the bench._

_He got up to show the police where the attacker was laying in the alley still out, but she reached out her hand to grab his as if she was silently asking if he was coming back. He flashed a big grin and nodded but before he turned to walk away, he caught the smile she returned and the blush that was creeping down her neck. The paramedics had just arrived on scene when he walked away and he pointed toward her to tell the paramedics she needed to be looked at._

_The medics stalked over to her and knelt down in front of her and started asking her a bunch of useless questions. Once the medics finished looking over her for any other injuries they put ice on it and after a few minutes, when the swelling went down, they wrapped it and told her to avoid putting any dramatic weight on it. When they were packing up to leave, the man who saved her life strolled back over to where she was sitting._

_"Well the police are going to take him into custody and then the cops are going to ask for a statement from you. I already gave mine. I forgot to ask do you want me to call anyone a boyfriend? a husband?... girlfriend?" He asked trying to not be obvious._

_"No! No! and really? No!" She laughed. He smiled knowing that he made her smile. "How about you? A girlfriend? A wife? A boyfriend?" She said but emphasized the last part and raising her eyebrows._

_He laughed and replied, "No, for all."_

_She smiled. "By the way, my name is Elena McNemar. And may I ask who are you?"_

_"Well if you must know my name is Phil Coulson."_

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhhhh! What's going to happen now?! It has been a while since I have written something so I'm a bit rusty. Don't judge! Anyway this popped into my head for some reason I have no idea how! I don't know if I should stop there I mean I have an awesome idea of where I want this to go and if you are willing to take a journey with me that would be nice! If you like it review! If not HULK SMASH!**


	2. Katnapping

**Heyyyyyyyyyy! I hope you people who read that first chapter really liked it! I know the first chapter was a little short! I just started and I just wanted to test it. Since I liked the first chapter so much I decided to make another chapter. Anywho... I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I don't know if you liked it or not so on to chapter 2.**

Oh and also since I am in highschool I may not update as much but I will try to update every week so keep reading and don't give up on me if I don't update in a while. Also in the first chapter I know I said that money was a struggle for her family but with her dad's job they were able to pull some money together but they were not mansion rich but as rich as a middle class family.

Disclaimer: I Don't own The Avengers sooo sad! And I don't own Phil Coulson either! :(

If you haven't read the first chapter go read it!

* * *

_Previously in __Something Found That Was Thought To Be Lost_

_One night about 15 years ago, Kat's mom was in an alley walking from her job at a diner. Whatever was behind the bin jumped out and attacked her. She tried to scream but a hand came up from behind her and covered her mouth. She struggled against her captor but they were just too strong. Suddenly, someone was passing by and saw what was happening and came running toward them. The stranger was winning when Elena looked back. _  
_"By the way, my name is Elena McNemar. And may I ask who are you?"_

_"Well if you must know my name is Phil Coulson."_

Kat smiled at the story that her dad had told her over and over again. She missed him so much. Kat was sad due to the fact that she was all alone while her dad and mom were away on business. Kat's mom worked for Stark Industries. Her dad however worked for SHIELD. SHIELD is a secret organization. She wasn't suppose to know about SHIELD but her dad and her did not have any secrets. SHIELD stood for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. She had not seen him in over five days but with his job position, they had been apart even longer than this, but she could not help but miss him. With his job position, when he did come home they spent all the time they had together, together. He may not be her biological father but there is no doubt that he is her father and she is his daughter.

She had just got home from school and since it was Friday she was going to go out and hang with her friends after she was done with her homework. While she was doing her homework her phone rang.

_Na na na na na _  
_I wanna start a fight!_  
_So,_  
_So what I'm still a rockstar_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't need you_  
_And guess what_  
_I'm having more fun_  
_And now that we're done_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight_

Kat smiled at who was calling and answered it. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

'Well, I have an English speech on Tuesday, a world culture and French test on Monday, science test on Tuesday, and I have a ton of homework, but other than that I'm awesome. As always." Kat said seriously but then laughed a little which gave it away.

"A little narcissistic are we?"

Kat laughed, "Maybe a little. So how is everything with New York and the Alien attack and all? Yeah I heard about it. Its all over the news."

"Well so far they are still looking for any any survivors, but you know how that well that goes."

"Okay, I'm bored out of my mind. I have nothing to do, besides homework, I mean who gives out homework on four-day weekend? Who in their right frame of mind would give homework to us! What do they expect me to do? Actually do it? They must not know me that well." Kat complained.

"Well obviously they don't know you. I mean who would give you homework, its not like they are your teachers or anything. Crazy people right?" the other person on the end said dramatically.

Replying dramatically, "I know right! Complete idiots." knock knock knock! "Okay hold on someone is at the door." Kat got up and went to answer the door. "Hell..." she was cut of when two men dressed in all black barged through the door and tried to grab her. But Kat with her training tried to fight them off. She had long dropped her phone. She landed a punch, kick and shove to one of the men and the other grabbed her from behind but she threw back her head hitting her attacker in the nose. Crack! Her assailant stumbled backward. She reached for her phone but the man grabbed her again and picked her up. She tried to scream, "MARIA, HELP! HELP! GET OFF OF ME! MAR..." She was cut off when the man put a white cloth over her mouth. Again she tried to scream but the cloth was laced with chloroform so it just came out as muffled screams. She kept struggling with all her strength but the smell was too much and she passed out.

That was the last thing Kat could remember before she was taken.

The next thing she knew she woke up in a dark room tied to a chair.

* * *

Maria Hill never thought she was a family kind of person, but that all changed when someone introduced her to his daughter. Her and Phil did have their differences but one thing they did have in common was that they both cared deeply for Katherine. She thought of Kat as a niece, but more importantly as a family member. It was about a week after the whole New York and Loki situation, but also in the same sense a week since Phil Coulson was murdered. The death of Phil hit everyone hard, but she was the only one who knew who it was going to hit the hardest and it was not an agent or one of Fury's "boy band of super heroes!"

No one other than Maria even knew about Kat for her own safety. She knew that Kat knew about what she and her dad did for a living, and she was ok with that but just as long as she did not tell anyone for her and the safety of themselves.

Hill was surprised when Phil came to her one day and asked her what to get a teenage girl for her birthday, and she asked why the hell was he asking her. He replied saying that she was the only woman her really knew and trusted with something like that because it was either her or Romanoff. And frankly telling Romanoff would ensure that she would bug him till he told her why he was asking so Maria being the good friend she was, said probably makeup, jewelry, nail polish, or clothes. Phil decided to go with the jewelry and asked her on her next day off would he help her go shopping with him, because he was a guy and had no idea what to get her and he needed a girl's opinion on that kind of stuff.

3 Years Ago

"Please Maria, I need your help and I need it desperately!" Coulson was a smidge away from getting on his knees and begging for her help.

"Fine just stop bothering me." She agreed to help him inspite of not having to watch him get on his knees and beg her to help him. Even though that would have been funny as hell she didn't want to put him through the misery.

Phil's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she finally agreed, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much Maria. You have no idea how much you are a lifesaver for me!"

"So when do you want me to help you do this?"

"Well when is your next day off?"

She thought for a second and replied, "I think I have next Monday off. That sound good?"

"Perfect! I cannot thank you enough."

"Yeah! Yeah I know. And you're welcome." With that she began to walk away but stopped and said, "Hey you owe me lunch and dinner for this and during dinner I expect you to tell me the reasoning for this little shopping trip."

"Okay lunch, dinner, and explanation. Got it!" he gave her his winning smile and turned to walk away.

She walked away in the other direction, and as much as she tried to contain the smile she could not help and smiled to herself.

Present Time

She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Gosh that Monday was when her life changed drastically. Even though she was not the shopping kind of woman she knew more about teenage girls then Phil did.

For some reason today she had this weird feeling like something was wrong, not necessarily something wrong with her but just this gut feeling that something was not right. She knew that Romanoff and Barton were in their rooms or in the gym. Everything was in order with the Helicarrier as much as it could be with half of it being blown up from when Loki was on board and the Hulk smashing half of it. There was only something else that she could think about that was wrong. She just could not shake the feeling that something bad is going happen. She thought about it for a while and decided that it was best to call and see if Kat was okay, and she knew that some point in time that she would have to break the news to her about her dad.

Hearing that her dad was killed would crush her. Yeah, she still had her mom and all but she was closer to her dad. Her mom wasn't always around and since she worked in New York traveling back and forth would just be a waste of gas and money so she had an apartment in New York and came home every 3 weeks. Kat lived in her dad/mom's house (mainly her dad's) all by herself during the week. When she had school she would take either the bus or get a ride from her sort of chauffeur, courtesy of her dad.

She thought for a while and decided that it would be a good idea to call her. Maria took out her phone and typed in the number and held it up to her ear. She heard the song that was playing I won't give up by Jason Mraz.

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough,_  
_I'm giving you all my love,_  
_I'm still looking up,_  
_I'm still looking up._

_I won't give up on us,_  
_God knows I'm tough enough;_  
_We've got a lot to learn,_  
_God knows we're worth it._

The music stopped when Kat picked up the phone, "Hey, how are you?"

Maria smile and answered, "I'm good, how are you?"

'Well, I have an English speech on Tuesday, a world culture and French test on Monday, science test on Tuesday, and I have a ton of homework, but other than that I'm awesome. As always." She heard Kat say seriously but then Maria heard a little laugh through the phone which gave away the fact that she was trying to stay serious, but failed miserably.

Oh Kat. Typical, typical Kat, "A little narcissistic are we?"

Again she heard Kat laugh, "Maybe a little. So how is everything with New York and the Alien attack and all? Yeah I heard about it. Its all over the news."

I knew I could not give out that information but she did have a right to know, well sort of so Maria told her anyway, "Well so far they are still looking for any any survivors, but you know how that well that goes."

"Okay, I'm bored out of my mind. I have nothing to do, besides homework, I mean who gives out homework on four-day weekend? Who in their right frame of mind would give homework to us! What do they expect me to do? Actually do it? They must not know me that well." Maria gave a small smile at the complaints of the teen.

"Well obviously they don't know you. I mean who would give you homework, its not like they are your teachers or anything. Crazy people right?" She said sarcastically and a little bit dramatically.

"I know right! Complete idiots." Maria heard knocking on Kat's end of the phone. "Okay hold on someone is at the door." She heard Kat get up and taking the phone with her. She heard Kat say, "Hell..." but she heard Kat being cut off by something shoving in through her door. She heard the phone fall to the floor with a thud. Also she could hear Kat trying to fight them off.

"Kat!? Kat?! KAT!? Are you there?! KAT ANSWER ME!" Maria screamed through the phone. She heard a crack like someone's nose broke. She was praying that it wasn't Kat's. More noise came through as if someone was trying to get to the phone.

Maria heard Kat yell, "MARIA, HELP! HELP! GET OFF OF ME! MAR..." but before she could get anything else in, Kat was cut off. Muffled screams were heard meaning that she they must have put something over Kat's mouth. Once the muffled screams had stopped, guessing that Kat had passed out from whatever they put over her mouth, she heard movement coming closer to the phone.

The agent heard the phone being picked up off the floor and brought to an ear, "Hello Agent Hill, if you can't tell we have taking your precious niece. Don't try to contact the police, or SHIELD, or try and find her because if I get wind that you are looking for her I will not hesitate to kill her. Goodbye."

* * *

**_Duh duh DUHHHHHHH! Ohhhh!_ I know it was a long time since I updated and I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Just been busy and all. I only got one review! ;( that make me saddd! :( I just want to go cry in the corner. Please leave me reviews because I don't know if you readers like it? And reviews make me all happy on the inside! So Pretty please with a cherry, whip cream, sprinkles, and an Avengers logo on top review. thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Author's Note

**I have to make an apology for my tardiness! I have had some major writers block and am trying to get through it but I have had a bunch of projects and homework to do for school and it has been difficult! Please don't hate me! I am sooooooo unbelievably sorry for it! It is hard to juggle school with other activities! I will update as soon as I can! And if you have any tips about how to get over writers block pm me! And if you have any ideas about what you want to come next tell me! Thank you for your patience! Again I can't tell you how sorry I am! **


	4. Welcome to Your New Home

Hola mi amigos y amigas! lol So I know chapter 2 Katnapping took a long time for me to post but hey it was worth it! Long chapter it was 2465 words! Also big thanks to everstar and You Know Who! Thanks so much for the reviews! And thank you to nickywolfe, blackdawnbreaks, and pseudo-vulture for favoriting it! And thanks to those who have followed!

So yeah I am going to cut the chit chat and get to what all you lovely people came to read about so here is chapter 3 of Something Lost That Was Thought To Be Lost!

Disclaimer: I still do not own The Avengers that's all Marvel! But if i did own The Avengers Clintasha would be together! lol and just think of the stuff I could/would do to that relationship! *evil smile*

If you haven't read the first chapter go read it! Hope you enjoy chapter 3! :)

* * *

Previously on Something Found That Was Thought To Be Lost

Kat's mom worked for Stark Industries. Her dad however worked for SHIELD. While she was doing her homework her phone rang.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm awesome. As always."

"A little narcissistic are we?"

"I know right! Complete idiots." knock knock knock! "Okay hold on someone is at the door." Kat got up and went to answer the door. "Hell..." she was cut of when two men dressed in all black barged through the door and tried to grab her. She reached for her phone but the man grabbed her again and picked her up. She tried to scream, "MARIA, HELP! HELP! GET OFF OF ME! MAR..." She was cut off when the man put a white cloth over her mouth. Again she tried to scream but the cloth was laced with chloroform so it just came out as muffled screams. She kept struggling with all her strength but the smell was too much and she passed out.

The agent heard the phone being picked up off the floor and brought to an ear, "Hello Agent Hill, if you can't tell we have taking your precious niece. Don't try to contact the police, or SHIELD, or try and find her because if I get wind that you are looking for her I will not hesitate to kill her. Goodbye."

* * *

The voice was deep and male. She heard the phone being tossed on the floor and crushed. Maria just stood where she was frozen. What the hell just happened? It took a few minutes before Maria moved again. She ran out of her office and headed down toward the tech room. She was running at full speed and passed the gym area and saw Barton and Romanoff sparing but did not stop. Before she was out of sight she saw them look toward her and paused for a moment then follow her.

Maria was running so fast she almost ran into a few people. While running she shouted, "MAKE A HOLE!" "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" "MOVE!" She ran all the way to the IT department.

The computer scientists looked up as she burst through the doors, ordered everyone out and then ran over to one of the computer forensics scientist. "McGee I need you to track a number and pull up video cameras in the area of where a phone was last activated and I need you to do it now!" He typed in some things and then said,

"Okay, give me the numbers."

"724- 437-2303. And pull up all cameras in that area when you find the phone." she ordered.

While McGee was typing on his computer he asked, "Is this for a lost agent? Or something?"

She thought for a second and then said, "Personal matter." He nodded getting that she was not going to go into anymore detail. The doors were once again busted open and in stalked Romanoff and Barton.

The both strode up behind Agent Hill and McGee, "What's up Maria? Do we have a new mission?" Barton asked. They had not been on a mission in a week due to the whole New York fiasco, also that they had injuries that they may have sustained during the fight but to busy being a stubborn ass to say they were injured.

Not even batting an eye Maria responded, "None of your damn business. And if you know what is good for you, you will walk away right now and forget you ever saw me."

Her stiff and harsh words shocked both the hell out of both the agents standing behind her. But they did not move from their position. They froze in place because Agent Hill has never spoken to them like that. Who in their right frame of mind would dare talk to the best and deadliest assassins like that. But other than yelling at them when they screwed up big time, shocked the hell out of them. Romanoff asked in a surprisingly soft voice, "Maria what's going on?"

Maria sighed loudly and said, "Personal matter. Now if you would please turn around and walk out of here." She bent down so one of her hands was on McGee's chair and the other on the desk, hovering over to see what he was doing.

Beep! "Okay so I found the phone and now pulling up any video cameras in the area now." McGee typed away on his keyboard like his life depended on it, because with Agent Hill like this, it might as well be on the line. Another beep from the computer rang throughout the room, breaking the silence between all.

"Found it, pulling it up right now. Let's see what we got here."

When McGee pulled it up Romanoff and Barton took a step closer to see over McGee's shoulder what was on the computer screen. And what they saw wasn't good. They saw a girl no more that 15 getting shoved into a dark van, and from the looks of it she was unconscious. Agent Hill mumbled something under her breath. "Damn it, that van looks like its been there for awhile scroll through the feed in the area and see when and how long they have been watching the house."

"Okay how far do you want me to back?"

"Go back about a few days ago. And we'll go from there." McGee wasted no time in typing in a few more things and camera feeds came up.

Still Romanoff and Barton stood behind Hill. "It looks like it arrived about 2 weeks ago. I'll keep looking and see if I can get anything off of the license plate. "

McGee stated turning his head slightly to look at the anxious agent but she didn't move from her position and said nothing, she just nodded. From there the anxious agent stood up straight and turned to leave but was blocked by the two curious assassins. She tried to push past them but they wouldn't budge an inch. Hill looked up at them and said with a strong, stern, yet calm tone, "Move!" When the two didn't move she forcefully shoved her way past them. Once through she made her way down to her office but before she left the lab she shouted over her shoulder, "Call me when you find something. I'll be in my office."

The two agents stood there for a moment, looked at each other, and then took off after Agent Hill.

"Maria what's going on? Is everything alright?" Agent Barton and Romanoff were determined to get the answer out of Agent Hill, even if they had to follow her all the way back to her office. They were persistent to get her to tell the what the hell was going on even if it took them all night.

Hill continued on her way to her office, and she knew that the master assassins were behind her and they wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon. She stopped abruptly and the two following her almost ran into her. Maria turned around to face them and glared at them. The same glare that they get from her when they did something stupid on base, like when they played pranks on other agents. The glare was also for when the stupid new recruit agents did something incredibly stupid, or when the junior agents were screwing around.

"A friend of mine's kid was just kidnapped while I was on the phone with her. Okay? Now go back to whatever the hell you were doing and mind your own business." With that she turned and scanned her key card and was let into her office. She was about to shut the door then they asked, "Wait, who is this person? They must be pretty important if you are using S.H.I.E.L.D. resources to find her."

"Yeah wee this friend was very important to me and that girl you just saw getting shoved into a van was like a niece to me." She shut her door in their faces after she was finished. And she placed her back against the door until she heard the two leave.

* * *

2 days later

When Katie finally woke up she was in a cold, dark room. It was damp. She started to recall what happened to her and how she got here but it was all blank but she remembered that she was at home and the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. But when she did someone kick their way into the house and knocked her out. She started to panic and she frantically looked around the room. But it was too dark to see anything.

"Ah glad you have finally decided to wake up." The voice had a thick accent like middle eastern. "I thought you were killed when you didn't wake up. Welcome to your new home, Katherine."

* * *

**What did ya think? Oh and I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry about being late. my writers block has been so bad and I haven't been able to write but since I am done with school on the 31st. I'll hopefully update more often this summer! And thanks soooo much for being patient! **


	5. Spoke Too Soon

***Peeks out from behind door* Oh uhhh hi there uhhhhh... I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. Please don't hurt me! I swear I didn't mean to take so long! I would like to make it up to you by giving you this chapter. I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm gonna stop talking now! Here's chapter 4 Spoke Too Soon!**

**P.S. Thanks to all those who reviewed, Favorited, and followed! I love you all thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Avengers cast or characters. Stan Lee and Joss Whedon own them. I will return them when I am done playing with them, maybe I have to think about it. I do however own Kat/Katie. And I sorta, kinda, may have borrowed Agent McGee's name from the tv show NCIS.**

* * *

_Previously on Something Found That Was Thought To Be Lost_

_She tried to scream, "MARIA, HELP! HELP! GET OFF OF ME! MAR..." She was cut off when the man put a white cloth over her mouth._

_"McGee I need you to track a number and pull up video cameras in the area of where a phone was last activated and I need you to do it now!"_

_"What's up Maria? Do we have a new mission?" Barton asked._

_"Okay so I found the phone and now pulling up any video cameras in the area now."_

_They saw a girl no more that 15 getting shoved into a dark van, and from the looks of it she was unconscious._

_"Call me when you find something. I'll be in my office."_

_"Wait, who is this person? They must be pretty important if you are using S.H.I.E.L.D. resources to find her."_

_"Yeah well this friend was very important to me and that girl you just saw getting shoved into a van was like a niece to me."_

_2 days later_

_When Katie finally woke up she was in a cold, dark room. It was damp._

_"Ah glad you have finally decided to wake up." The voice had a thick accent like middle eastern. "Welcome to your new home, Katherine." _

* * *

Katie was so scared when she woke up in the room, she had no idea what was happening or why she was taken. But what she did know was that she had people out looking for her. And she was sure her dad was out trying to find her and would not stop at anything till he found her. She was so glad that Maria called at that exact moment or who knows how long it would've taken for someone to realize that she was missing. Since her mom and dad were both always at work the chance that they would have found out when she was taken probably wouldn't have been for days and who knows what could have happened to her in that time period.

After the man left her she just sat there in the dark... waiting for someone or something to give her a hint at where she was, why she was here, and what they were going to do to her. Just as she was about to get up and go toward the door that the man had just left through, there was a loud screeching noise, motioning that someone was opening the door. She quickly moved away from her previous position on the floor to one of the dark corners. Once the door was opened she saw that under the dimly lit room that the person who entered the room was no more than a girl, no older than her, come in with a tray of what looked like food. "Hello is someone in here. They told me to bring you food. It's not poisoned or anything." the voice was soft and inviting. "It's alright. I am not going to hurt you."

Kat slowly and steadily moved from her spot in the corner to take a step into the light so the girl could see her. Kat didn't move more than that one step. "Who are you? Where am I here? How long have I been here? And more importantly why am I here?" She fired the questions at her in hopes that she would get some answers.

"I cannot tell you. I have been forbidden to talk about where we are. And I really don't know why you are here or how long for that matter but to answer your first question my name is Anna." with that Kat made another step toward Anna.

Well that didn't get me anywhere! Kat thought. "So tell me what you are allowed to tell me."

"All I know is that whatever they want all of us for is not good." Anna hung her head a little but brought it back up what Kat stuttered and said, "All of us?!"

Anna sighed and said, "Yes. There are more than just us two. I'm not sure how many exactly but I do know that there is about 25 of us." Kat just nodded her head and dropped that topic. "What is your name by the way?"

"My name is Katherine but my friends call me Kat or Katie." When she finished there was a loud knock on the door signaling that Anna had to leave. So Anna carefully set the tray of food down in front of Katie and then went over to the door and knocked twice to signal that she was ready to leave. But not before she turned around and said, "No matter what they do to you just don't give up hope and know that you are not alone." And then she left.

Katie just looked at her retreating form when the door was shut and again she was left all alone just like she was before when she woke up.

* * *

Maria was so stressed out. Her "niece" had been missing for over 2 days now and they had no leads on where she was, who took her, or why they wanted her. And to top that she hadn't had any sleep in the last 2 days. Maria had asked the two assassins to keep their mouths shut if they knew what was good for them and they haven't said anything, yet. And other than that it was just her and Agent McGee that knew about Kat's disappearance. But she was starting to rethink that idea into roping in just a few more powerful people. She had reached out to some of her contacts to see if they had heard anything but nothing came back so far.

She placed her head on her desk, well more like slammed. And groaned real loud. There was a sharp knock at her door and then a beep beep beep. Signaling that someone had entered her office. But she did not lift up her head to see who it was. It was probably some junior agent or something. She just merely said, "If you know what is good for you, you will walk out of that door." But then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. And she knew then she was in deep shit.

She slowly lifted her head to see who it was, and below and behold it was Director Fury. She was totally screwed now and boy did she know it. She quickly shot out of her chair and snapped to attention. "Director Fury, sir I didn't know that was you sir."

The director just simply kept his eyes trained on her. And behind him slowly moved out agents Romanoff and Barton. They both looked sheepish like they did something bad. And all Maria could think was that they had better have not told about Katie. "Is it true Agent Hill?"

Hill tried to play dumb and replied, "Is what true sir?"

He scoffed at her reply, "Don't play stupid with me Agent Hill. Is it true that you have been using S.H.I.E.L.D. resources for personal use?"

Busted! She quickly tried to come up with an excuse but couldn't find one and simple said, "Yes sir it is."

Fury placed his hands behind him folding them. "Do you know that it is against S.H.I.E.L.D. policy to use resources for personal use?"

Of course she knew that it was against policy and she was not one to bend the rules much but this was Katie they were talking about. "Sir there is a very logical explanation for why I have been using S.H.I.E.L.D. resources sir. It was to find someone who was taken."

He raised an eyebrow and unfolded his arms behind his back to in front of him. "Oh 'very logical explanation' for going against policy and using resources? Well then why don't you tell me why you decided to use S.H.I.E.L.D. resources?"

Maria just sighed and said, "There was someone very dear and near to me who was taken 2 days ago while I was on the phone with her. This person is very important to me and someone else."

Nick Fury didn't move an inch therefore no one else did. It was silent in the room all waiting for him to speak again. "This person you speak of who else is she important too?"

She briefly averted her gaze to the ground and said quietly like a whisper, "Agent Coulson, sir."

Shock hit the 2 assassins faces like a ton of bricks but Nick didn't seem to have showed any shock on his face at all, "How so?"

Still looking at the ground she said, "She is his daughter sir."

This time Natasha's and Clint's mouths hit the floor. Fury this time did show some shock and confusion but was quickly covered up. Why hadn't Phil ever say anything to him? Fury thought. "Come again."

"The person I am searching for, the one who I am breaking policy rules for is Agent Coulson's daughter, was... was Phil's daughter. She is only 15 years old sir. No more than a teenager."

Fury sighed and said, "Why was I not informed that Phi... Agent Coulson had a daughter?"

Still refusing to meet the director's hard gaze she said, "Sir, I hate to admit it but even if we have highly advanced technology, there is no guarantee that someone will not find out about her. So we had not mentioned it because if it was said that he had a daughter somewhere then she would have been used as leverage over him." She finally lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Neither Phil nor I could or would allow that to happen."

"We could have had her under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection and eyes."

"She didn't need protection..." She said before Fury interrupted.

"Yeah and how did that work out." he said loudly and sternly

She raised her voice a little, "And if she did have protection it would have been written down somewhere and the Counsel would have had to been informed and then D.N.A. tests would have been done and all that other shit and we couldn't let that happen, sir."

Rubbing a hand over his face he said, "What is her name?"

She didn't know whether or not she should tell him with the other two present in the room as well but she could tell he was getting impatient and ended up saying it anyway, "Her name is Katherine Anastasia McNemar-Coulson, sir. She is 15 years old. She is very important to me. Kat is basically a niece to me."

He gave a short nod and said, "What do you have so far? Is there any leads?" Hill just simply shook her head no and again averted her gaze to the floor. "Nothing? You have no leads on her whereabouts?"

"No sir." She said shortly.

"Then how do you know she was taken?"

"I was on the phone with her as she was taken and I have video evidence that she was taken. All we know is that it was a dark van with tinted windows and no license plate." She felt ashamed that they had nothing on where Katie was or who took her.

Again he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How many know about Katherine? And her disappearance?"

She counted off in her head, "Agent McGee, Agents Romanoff and Barton as you know, me, you and well... umm... err... her mom, sir."

The two behind Fury's eyes widened Not only did he have a kid but a wife also.

"Who is her mother?"

"Her mom is out trying to find out what had happened to her daughter. And before you ask no they are not married."

"I said who not where."

Great. This day could not go any better. "Her mother is Elena McNemar."

"Does she know about what we do?"

Oops spoke too soon! "Yes she does sir. She knows about S.H.I.E.L.D."

Maria saw him grit his teeth. "How much does she know about S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"A lot sir."

"Well that is just fan-fucking-tastic! Why wasn't I informed on any of this?" Fury was now furious!

"Sir, we did this for her benefit. When she was old enough we may have told you. But think about it from Phil's perspective... If you had found out earlier then you would've wanted to do something about it and you would have been pissed. It was his decision. I didn't know about it just until a few years ago. It was his choice whether he told you or not. I made a promise to him that I would not tell you because it was what was for her benefit at the time to not have informed you." Once she got that out she held her breath waiting to be screamed at and fired for not only yelling at the director and using S.H.I.E.L.D. resources for personal use but for also keeping something so important like a child from him.

Fury counted in his head to 10 to try to calm down and he did think about it for a minute. He knew she was right not that he would ever admit that. "Okay fine. Finding Miss Katherine will be top priority for us to find her fast." Hill released a sigh of relief.

She knew she should just keep her mouth shut but she had to ask, "Thank you and sir, I know I have no right to ask this but could we only inform people who are absolutely need to be informed. And not tell the Counsel. If they get wind of this, who knows what will be said or done to her once she is found." He just simply nodded and walked out of the room leaving the other two behind. We are in the clear. They both thought at the same time and were about to turn around and walk out the door when Agent Hill said, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone. I will kill you both if this turns out badly. Understand?" She looked at both of them.

They both gulped. Neither have seen her this pissed at them before even when they screwed up big time. So they just nodded and quickly but slowly walked/ran out of there as fast as they could. Clint looked at Nat and as if reading each others mind they spoke at the same time saying, "We spoke to soon!"

* * *

**Please forgive my tardiness! I am sooooooooooo sorry for the delay. Writers block has been bad and I have been so busy this summer I haven't had time to sit down with my laptop and write! Hopefully next chapter will come sooner! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Until till next time,**

**NCISRookie33! 3**


End file.
